Prophecy of the Heart
by Kiwigirl1016
Summary: A young women awakens in the wild lands surrounding The Lonely Mountain. An unfamiliar place, assassination attempts, an unexpected love and a long forgotten prophecy turns her world upside down. Set after the events of the book but everyone survives. This is my first story so apologies if its a little slow starting. Please review, constructive criticism welcome.
1. Chapter 1 - The End

**Prophecy of the Heart.**

Chapter 1.

**The End.**

"Hey Jamie, is that the last customer?" Astrid asked her only remaining Team member.

It's the end of the day and Team Leader Astrid Wynters was looking forward to closing up after a very long 10 hour shift. She was the only manager rostered on for the day and the Home wares store they worked in had been flat out all day.

"Yeah that's the last one, thank the gods. Today has been a total drainer." Jamie sighed.

"I couldn't agree with you more. Let's grab these tills so we can get out of here ay." Astrid replied. She flicked the doors onto lock and started taking the tills out while Jamie gathered up the days receipts.

The two young women chattered away whilst they worked, oblivious of the hooded figure moving stealthily up the aisles toward them from the back of the store.

"So what are your plans for tonight then? Got anything good on?" Jamie asked.

"No. Not really. Thinking a nice relaxing dinner and bath is about all the excitement I can handle for tonight." Astrid mused.

Just as they were about to grab everything and head to the office to bank the day's takings; a person dressed in a dark hoodie, jeans and a scarf wrapped around the lower part of their face appeared out of an aisle to the left of the women.

Astrid figured it to be a male judging by its flat chest and slim hips, receiving confirmation of this when the unknown man addressed them menacingly.

"I'm gonna' ask this once only lady. Put all the money in a bag and hand it over!"

Astrid and Jamie stood where they were, staring at him dumbly with their mouths open.

At their lack of response the man slowly pulled an object he had been concealing from the front pocket of his worn and stained hooded sweatshirt.

Astrid's mind slowly clicked on and she realised with horror that she was being robbed at gun point. Disbelief and panic flooded her mind and she thought; "No way! No way, this only happens in movies. This can't be happening to me!"

"I aint gonna ask you AGAIN. Give me all the money NOW!" He screamed at them, raising the matt black gun and pointing it at Jamie's face.

"ALRIGHT. Alright! Astrid exclaimed. I'm doing it!"

She slowly tugged a plastic bag from under the counter and started filling it, notes first, followed by the larger coin denominations.

When all the tills were empty except for small change, she tied the now heavy bag by its handles and offered it to the man, trying not to look him in the face. She had once had some minor training for this in a previous job and they had been advised not to look an armed robber in the face as this can aggravate them. She didn't ever expect to have to use the training though.

The man snatched the bag out of her hand, still pointing the gun but now waving it nervously back and forth between the two women. He started backing away, anxiously looking over his shoulder at his exit route. The front doors.

As the man moved further away, Jamie shifted closer to Astrid and whispered, "I think I know him!"

Astrid knew as soon as the man snapped his head round to look at them that he had heard her.

She saw the panic flash through his eyes, saw him weigh up Jamie's life and knew his decision as he took aim.

At the same moment he squeezed the trigger, Astrid moved in front of Jamie without thinking, and then everything seemed to move in slow motion.

She heard Jamie scream, she saw the man turn and run and she felt a sudden and violent impact ripple through her body.

Her mind struggled to focus but when it did the pressure on her body where the bullet had entered was so incredibly intense, and Astrid dropped to the ground, unmoving, her eyes half closed, unseeing.


	2. 2 - Middle Earth Middle of Nowhere

**Prophecy of the Heart.**

**Chapter 2.**

Middle Earth. Middle of Nowhere.

Her whole body feels heavy, sluggish and all she wants to do is to go back to sleep. However the sharp pains stabbing at her abdomen and shooting through her head tell her that that is not going to happen any time soon.

Astrid's stormy blue eyes fluttered open slowly, the intrusion of bright light causing an incessant throbbing in her head and she gave a low moan of pain. She found herself starring up at a pale blue/grey sky full of fluffy clouds, her fuzzy mind taking its time to register she was lying on her back on a solid earthen ground, her wavy umber coloured hair with its natural ochre and vermillion highlights spread out around her. "What the heck….?"

Curling her fingers into the dry grass beneath her, 28 year old Astrid Wynters tried to remember what had happened.

Clouds floated by overhead and memories of a girl called Jamie and a masked man tried to push there way into her mind but it was the memory of a sudden and intense pain to her stomach that jarred her back to reality.

Astrid cried out and carefully ran her hand over her stomach, wincing as said hand came into contact with the source of her pain. She raised her hand above her face and stared dimly at the smear of crimson coating her fingers.

"Ohhh" she moaned to herself "that can't be good."

She struggled into a sitting position and felt a wave of nausea and dizziness wash over her and she rolled onto her side vomiting until her body was sweating and heaving.

Gasping for breath she sat back and tipped her face to the wind, breathing in deeply. Finally she opened her eyes and looked around and her mouth dropped open in shock as she gazed out at the vast planes of dry grass interspersed with mountain rocks and highland shrubs, spreading out for as far as she could see. Several miles away was a massive and slightly foreboding mountain looming ever everything. "Where the hell am I?" she asked aloud.

She felt a bubble of hysteria starting to rise within her as she realised she was in the middle of nowhere with no one to help her.

"Ok now, ok, get a hold of yourself. Its fine, your fine." Astrid muttered, forcing herself to calm down and inspect her surroundings more closely. Staring in the direction of the lone mountain she thought she could just make out wisps of grey smoke rising into the air.

"There now, see, smoke means people. No need to freak out."

Making the decision that at least mountains usually have water Astrid prepped herself for the long trek ahead. She patted herself down, feeling in her pockets but only coming up with a set of keys of which she could not quite remember what they went to. She was wearing simple flat black shoes, plain black trousers, a singlet and a black cotton shirt.

Pulling the shirt off, Astrid wrapped it around her waist, tying it tightly to try and stem the blood still coming from her wound.

She then struggled to her feet, fighting a fresh wave of dizziness and cursing her bad luck set off towards her new destination.

***Several hours later.**

Astrid had been standing in the same spot for what seemed an age, staring dumbly at the massive black crow sitting in the tree before her. She had been standing still for so long contemplating it that she had almost forgotten where she was going. Almost.

Mentally shaking herself out of her current stupor, she finally admitted to herself that something may be off with her situation. She had already passed several trees, a couple of rabbits and now this crow, and either everything here was over sized or she was smaller than she'd once been.

Deciding now was not the time to further investigate this revelation she once more returned to her slow trudge towards the now thankfully closer mountain.

As she walked on she could definitely see smoke hues rising into the sky, encouraging her on.

Stopping for the tenth time in the last hour Astrid looked over the barley field standing between her and her destination. She really wasn't feeling well now, she felt dizzy and her skin was clammy, black spots formed before her eyes, and she knew she wasn't going to make it. "Damn!" she thought, "I was so close too." And with that she flopped heavily to the ground.

Dusk was falling and Vegard was tying the last bunch of harvested barley for the day. Throwing the bundle into the back of his little wooden wagon he wiped his brow and stretched his back while surveying the rest of the crop before him. It was definitely hard going here in the wild lands at the foot of Erebor but he had to admit it was nice to be back. It was home.

He had just climbed up and taken the reins to his faithful pony Unn, when he heard a soft, low moan coming from the edge of his field.

Vegard grabbed his sickle in his hard, calloused hands and jumped back down with a thump. He raised the harvesting tool like a weapon and advanced into the crop, prepared to fight whatever was hiding in his crops. Orcs and Wargs were still known to pass through the shadow of the mountain.

He emerged from his field and stopped short, slowly lowering his sickle as he stared down in confusion at the slight female form lying unconscious in the dirt before him.

It took the portly dwarf but a moment to realise that the women's pale skin and unconscious form was due to more than a long trek and a lack of water.

He respectfully gave her a once over before removing the shirt tied around her waist and upon seeing the damp patch just above her right hip he promptly scooped her up in his strong arms and hurried back to his ever faithful waiting pony and wagon.

Vegard snapped the reins sharply, urging his little grey pony to go faster. "Come on old girl." the little dwarf encouraged. Unn cantered as fast as she could down the rough dirt road her nostrils flaring and hooves kicking up dust, the little wooden wagon full of the days harvesting and an unconscious Astrid bouncing along behind her. They hurried along following the road as it wound through fields of barley, wheat and corn and just as night descended it started to smooth out a little until they were soon leaving the fields behind and were passing leafy trees and shrubs instead. Dotted here and there alongside the road little cottages and farmsteads sat, blending in with the landscape so that if you looked too quickly you would surely miss them.

Approaching one little farmstead in particular, Vegard pulled up hard on the reins causing Unn to dig in her feet and come to a complete and grinding halt. As the dust settled around them a small middle aged female dwarf by the name of Reidun came hurrying out of the house towards them. Her frizzy red hair pulled back in two braids running along both sides of her head, meeting at her nap to join in one thick braid that hung down to her knees flying behind her. As she ran to meet her husband her long skirts flapped around her legs and she impatiently tugged them up exposing a pair of impressively hairy ankles and calves.

"Something has happened. What is it?" She demanded of Vegard and grabbed his arm, pulling him down off the wagon unceremoniously to inspect him for injury.

"Stop fretting over me woman!" Vegard exclaimed trying to hold his wife at bay.

Reidun gave his long bushy beard a hard tug in a mix of irritation and fear. "Then tell me what has you racing home as if you have a warg on you tail!" she wailed.

"Come see. Quickly!" and he led her round to the back of his wagon to see a deathly pale Astrid splayed out atop a mound of barley.

"Oh my. Oh my, oh my. What happened to her?" Reidun asked fearfully, climbing up beside Astrid to inspect her more closely.

"I've no idea. Found her like this on the edge of the barley fields. Can you help her do you think?" he enquired, worry etched in his face. They had 3 beautiful daughters and he couldn't stand it if anything like this happened to them so he felt he owed it to look out for her until her family could be found.

Reidun looked Astrid over, carefully peeling the edge of her singlet back to see the strange puncture wound still oozing blood.

"Vegard" she whispered, slowly shaking her head and turning to look at him. "I can't fix this. We must take her to Erebor; she needs a healer stronger than I."

"Ay, then we must hurry for I fear she will not last much longer." he replied.

Vegard climbed back up and once more urged his tired little pony on, willing her to run faster while his wife remained in back trying to stem the flow of blood.

Unn was breathing hard and had a sheen of sweat coating her soft fur by the time they arrived at the entrance to the magnificent kingdom of Erebor. Her hooves clattered across the stone walkway and even though traffic in and out of the mountain was sparse at this time of the day, her speed as they passed through the mighty gates still sent those few still about scuttling out of her way for fear of being trampled.

Barely waiting for the wagon to come to a halt, Vegard jumped down and rushed over to the near by guards. "Please." he implored them "We need a healer urgently!"

Two of the guards followed him over to the wagon and upon taking one look at Astrid one of them hurried away to retrieve a healer.

Reidun held Astrid's hand while they waited and it was only a short time later the guard returned with another dwarf in tow. This new dwarf had bushy grey hair with an equally bushy beard and had a fantastic moustache sprouting from under his nostrils and growing down long enough to be braided into two large curved plaits. He was carrying a slightly dented hearing horn which he raised to his ear as he arrived at their side.

"My name is Oin, I was told you need a healer?" he enquired, looking both Vegard and Reidun up and down in search of an injury.

"Not us" Reidun told him, moving aside so he could see Astrid. "Her!"

Oin climbed up into the wagon and inspected the strange wound in Astrid's stomach, then placed the back of his hand gently against first her cheek, then her forehead.

Astrid's eyelids fluttered ever so slightly and a pained groan escaped her lips.

"Bring the patient up to the healing rooms, quick!" Oin instructed Vegard, turning around and striding briskly towards a steep staircase leading up into the mountain.

Vegard carefully gathered Astrid up and both Reidun and he followed after Oin, leaving Unn to mind the wagon and catch her breath.

Vegard was panting by the time they arrived at the healing rooms. Up 5 flights of stairs and along numerous corridors they had tottered along after Oin whom had marched on without looking back once. Arriving at the doors to his place of work, he stepped aside and opened the door to let them through.

They entered a large and long stone walled room with low cots lined along walls, a small desk and medicine cabinet immediately to the left of the door they had come through and wobbly wooden waiting chairs to the right.

"Put her down there" Oin indicated to the nearest empty cot while he started gathering herbs, ointments and bandages.

He shooed the dwarf couple away who retreated to the waiting chairs while the healer did what he did best. Oin worked late into the night treating Astrid's wound and fighting to save her life. Finally he stood back, stretching and declared he had done all he could for the time being.

"The lass won't be waking up anytime tonight" he informed an exhausted Vegard. "You should return home. I can send for you if there's any change." Oin offered kindly.

"Thank you, our little uns will be wondering what's happened to us so we should get back, but please, send for us if she needs us wont you?" Reidun asked.

"Of course," he took their details and saw them out before turning back to scrutinise his patient. "Hmmm, now I wonder where she has come from" Oin mused. He scribbled a quick note and left briefly to find a messenger to deliver it.

**I have revised and added to this chapter as I was unhappy with my first go.**

**Hope this is much better. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - New Friends

**Prophecy of the Heart.**

**Chapter 3.**

**New Friends.**

The next morning found Oin and his old friend (and advisor to the king), Balin standing over the cot of a still dead to the world Astrid.

Her fever was still there but she had stopped bleeding out and although she was still very pale and would need rest for the next few weeks Oin was confident she would indeed survive.

"Well, she's not a dwarf!" Balin finally declared.

"I know that already" Oin retorted "She's not a hobbit either. Her feet are too small."

"And lacks the necessary hair" observed Balin, still studying Astrid's features.

"Pretty though, elf maybe?" Oin asked.

"Not tall enough." his friend dismissed. "No. No I believe she's something else but I think we will have to wait until she awakens before we can find out anything more."

The two friends moved away and talked awhile longer before Balin left to attend to his duties, asking Oin to let him know when the strange women woke.

8 Days passed before Astrid roused from her deep sleep.

Her head ached like when you over slept too much and she was desperate for a drink. Groaning she rolled onto her side and blinked several times before focusing on what was in front of her. She found herself staring at a low, empty bed covered with a brown blanket folded at the end. Rolling onto her back she looked up at a solid grey stone ceiling. "God, what happened" she muttered.

Someone cleared their throat and Astrid sat up startled, looking around to see who else occupied the room.

Her eyes landed on a small man with wiry silver hair and beard and he had the biggest moustache she had ever seen. He also had a strange horn held to his ear and so Astrid sat on her little cot impolitely staring at him for longer than common courtesy dictated.

Oin cleared his throat again and stood up from his desk and Astrid blushed a little realising she was being rudely. "Hello" she ventured her voice a little husky from lack of use.

"Hello indeed" he replied coming over to her and feeling her forehead and cheeks. "Well your fever seems to have finally gone" he told her.

"Oh, well that's good, I guess" she stammered, looking up at him in confusion "Where am I?" she asked, still struggling to remember everything.

"Well you're in the magnificent mountain kingdom of Erebor of course" Oin informed her, watching her closely. "Do you know where that is?"

"N, no, I don't think so. Is it in Australia?" she asked hopefully.

"Hmm, I know not of this Aust-ralia place. Do you remember any of how you came to be here?" he inquired softly.

"Not really, I do remember where I'm from but then I only remember pain and waking up near, near, well I suppose near here" she guessed "I walked as far as I could and then I must have passed out" Astrid concluded, looking at Oin for confirmation.

"Ay, that seems to be about right" he nodded in agreement "What's your name?" he asked, "Mine is Oin."

"Oh, well it's very nice to meet you, mine is Astrid" and she held her hand out in greeting.

"Pleasure my lady "Oin countered, shaking her hand. "Now, I'm betting you're hungry and could do with some food. How does that sound?"

Astrid felt and heard her stomach rumble loudly at the mention of food and nodded vigorously. "Yes please, that would be perfect."

"Of course, you rest some more while I go see about getting you some broth" he instructed her, noticing how tired and pale she still looked.

Astrid lay back closing her eyes and felt her self drift off. Oin left her dozing and headed towards the kitchens, on the way stopping to pass a note for a messenger to deliver, before continuing on his quest for food.

Just as he was returning to his healing room a short time later, Oin was greeted by Balin coming down the corridor towards him followed by one of the young dwarf prince's, Fili.

The latter seemed more grown up in the last couple of years, but then he had had to be, Oin thought.

"Good morning my friends" Oin greeted them, stopping outside his door.

"Good morning, I got your message the lass has woken up" Balin said, opening the door for him as Oin's hands were full with the bowl of stew he had procured from the kitchens (which is a mean feat since Bombur is in charge).

"What's she like?" Fili asked eagerly. He had heard Balin telling his uncle about the women but he hadn't been interested unless she was causing a problem so he had asked Balin if he could come and meet her with him instead.

"She seems nice; I haven't had much of chance to talk with her yet. Lets get some food in her and see how she's feeling before bombarding her with questions though" Oin replied, ever the caring healer first, and leading the way inside to his patient.

Astrid woke with a start, pulling herself up into a sitting position and looking around; she was startled to now see 3 men watching her.

One was whom she now assumed was her doctor, Oin. The other two were new faces to her though. A small elderly man with a huge snow white fluffy beard smiled kindly at her, his smile reaching his eyes and Astrid immediately decided she liked him. The other was much younger; she thought he could be around her age, perhaps a little younger. He was handsome and had a big friendly grin that made her smile despite her situation.

"Hello, I'm Astrid" she greeted a little shyly and offered her hand to them. Balin took her hand and bowed over it, smiling. "Hello. Balin, at your service. Are you feeling better?"

Before she could answer him her hand was snatched away by the young man now bowing eagerly over her hand. "My names Fili, it's great to meet you. Where are you from? How did you get here?"

Astrid laughed. "Enough, enough" Oin scolded, shooing the young man away. He handed Astrid the bowl of stew which she took and after inspecting it, started eating. It tasted much better than it looked and she started shovelling it into her mouth. She really was so hungry.

When she was done she wiped her mouth and looked back up at the 3 men whom were all watching her expectantly. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

"So… do you know how I can get back home?" Astrid asked Balin. "Not that it doesn't seem nice here and everything but I have a home and a job to get back to." she went on hurriedly.

"What about family?" Balin countered, "And unfortunately no, I don't know how to return you home. Oin told us you are from a place called Aust-ralia. I'm afraid we have never heard of this place." Perhaps if you could tell us where it is in relation to here?"

"Ummm, I don't really know where here is either." Astrid sighed "And I don't have much family, they live half way around the world from me. I suppose not many people will notice I'm missing. At least not straight away." She looked up at them and smiled wryly, "A bit sad I guess."

"Not everyone has a lot of family. Yours might not be here now, but you do have friends who will look out for you. You can count us as friends." Balin gestured at Oin, Fili and himself.

Astrid smiled at them and considered her new friends, "Thanks. That's really nice of you. But where am I going to stay, and what will I do. I'm not used to sitting around doing nothing."

Balin smiled kindly at Astrid, "You leave it to me and I will find a room for you, and I'm sure you will find something to do around here."

Fantastic!" cried Fili suddenly, "My brother and I can show you around, there's so much to see. The kitchens, the markets, the forges, and…"

"Alright, I believe she gets it lad" Oin laughingly interrupted the excited young dwarf. Before any of that happens though this young lady needs some more rest."

"…and my brothers great, you'll like him. We can show you loads of fun things to do around here" Fili continued as if Oin had not spoken.

"ENOUGH!" Oin commanded, "Be gone with you. You can return in 3 days time and collect her then.

Astrid grinned back at the super excited dwarf, "Guess I will catch up with you in 3 days then"

"Great, ok see you in 3 days." Fili said as Balin practically dragged him towards the door.

After they had left, Oin left her alone to rest some more. She thought about her home and her family and realised that she wasn't in quite the hurry to rush back as she had first thought.

And with that she drifted off back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - First Glance

**Chapter 4.**

**First Glance**

Astrid hurried down the long stone corridor after Fili, who was eagerly leading the way to lunch with his brother Kili.

She had spent the last week being shown the high lights of Erebor by the prince and his younger brother. From the great hall to the extensive mines running several hundred feet below. She had consequently become good friends with the pair in the short time she had known them.

She had been introduced to many of their friends too, Bombur in the kitchens, Ori in the library (which Astrid promised herself she was going to visit often. All those books, Sigh) and Bifur whom she was unsure of what he did but he was very nice so she didn't really care much.

The halls and quarters where the King resided and ruled from were avoided though, something she was quite thankful for as she wasn't sure she was up for meeting a King.

Fili and Kili didn't really act like royalty so she had felt relaxed around them almost instantly. They were also both super friendly and enthusiastic in ensuring she was happy, the King however; she had heard was very, very serious.

Grumpy is how Kili had described him.

She continued to follow Fili up a short flight of steps and around a curving passage, lifting the hem of the long dress she had been given to wear when she left the healing rooms, so as not to trip herself as she went. Passing through a high, carved archway they emerged onto a stone balcony bathed in the mid afternoon sun.

The balcony was small and secluded and had a stone guard carved into the wall opposite the entryway they had just come through. It stood tall and proud, every chink of its armour visible, watching over them.

"You're late!" Kili accused them as they approached him and a table laid heavy with an assortment of food.

"Sorry Kili, your brother insisted we stop at the kitchens and get a tart to go with lunch." Astrid explained, giving him a quick hug before sitting down.

"Oh, ok." Kili sat back down at the table and looked at Fili expectantly. "So where is it?" he asked.

"Where's what?" Fili asked back as he sat down and started filling a plate with food.

"The tart. Where's the tart Fili?"

"Oh. I ate it. Sorry." Fili said around a mouthful of sausage.

"What!" Kili spluttered, outraged.

Seeing a fight about to break out, Astrid interjected. "We'll go and get another one after lunch Kili." Grabbing a bread roll she sat back and waited to see if he would take her up on her offer.

Sighing, Kili started to eat and Astrid decided to take that as a yes. Relieved she made herself a sandwich, which she ate while the two brothers discussed their morning's activities, the tart already forgotten.

Kili's had consisted of some archery and sword practise with Dwalin, the master of arms, while Fili's had contained lessons with his uncle on how to run the kingdom. Lessons which he mostly hated but his uncle wouldn't let him miss.

"What's your room like?" Kili broke off to ask her. She had moved into the room Balin had had her assigned to this morning. Not that she had anything to move as she didn't currently own anything. It was a simple room located in what she had dubbed the commoners section of the mountain kingdom. The fire place it contained she loved as it was quite cold inside all of this stone but she had been saddened to find it had no window. She was already starting to feel a bit claustrophobic.

"It's fine. It has everything I need, you know. A bed. A roof. She smiled at them as they both chuckled.

"And Balin has very kindly given me a few coins to get a change of clothes, so everything is good. She added, picking at the dull brown wool of her skirt.

"Well that's great news then. Though, clothes' shopping isn't really my thing so you're on your own with that one." Fili said.

Kili nodded his head vigorously in agreement with his brother.

Astrid laughed. "That's ok; I think I can manage that by myself. Well, maybe. Where do I get new clothes from?"

"From the markets of course. You can get almost everything there. You could also visit the dressmakers if you have more than a few coins to spend. We can show you before we meet up with our uncle."

"Uncle wants to see us? Why?" Kili asked, washing down his lunch with a tankard of ale after which he let out a rather impressive belch.

"Not sure, he didn't say. Just said it was important."

"Well we better not have you turn up late then. Let's get going, im excited to see what Erebor has in the way of some retail therapy."

Astrid started to stack the plates but Kili shooed her away, telling her that it would be cleaned up after they had left. Feeling guilty she followed them back through the maze of corridors and stairways down to the grand entrance hall. She felt like she was never going to be able to figure out how to get around this place on her own. She had already tried (with supposed directions from Fili) and had been lost in the same 3 corridors for 4 hours. Something the pair of them would not let her live down.

They arrived in the entrance hall just as a huge gust of wind came streaming in when the massive front doors were pushed open and a group of nobles tottered in on their ponies. The princes received polite nods and greetings as they passed while Astrid somehow earned herself looks of disdain.

Shrugging it off she turned back to the guys. "So which way am I going for these markets, and detailed directions this time. I don't need to be lost all night.

Laughing, Fili pointed out the doorway she was to take and started giving her instructions on how to get to the markets from there.

"Doesn't sound too hard" she thought to herself.

"We could go visit the ruins of Dale tomorrow if you like" Kili suggested before they went their separate ways. "They've started to rebuild some parts since trade has started up again."

"That sounds interesting, but can we do it another time? It's just I'm going to visit Vegard and Reidun tomorrow." She added quickly as his face fell in disappointment. "I haven't had the chance to thank them for saving my life yet. In fact I haven't even properly met them since I was unconscious the whole time I was with them."

"Oh, yeah it's ok, we can go anytime you like" he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Great" Astrid said, hugging both of them. As she did she looked over Fili's shoulder and saw a man watching them. He was dark haired and looked strong and brooding, his large fur coat making him look even more imposing.

He also did not look happy.

Astrid quickly stepped back, said her goodbyes and hurried off in the direction of the markets. Pausing in the doorway Fili had directed her to she glanced back to find the man still watching her, their eyes met briefly and she felt her stomach lurch strangely. Making a mental note to avoid him in future Astrid passed through the doorway and embarked on her quest for some new clothes.

After Astrid had departed the young brothers turned and headed in the direction of the man that had been watching them. Stopping in front of him Fili reached out and clasped hands with him.

"Hello uncle, you wanted to talk to us?"

"You're late!" Thorin, King of Erebor ground out angrily.


	5. Chapter 5 - Of Dresses and Swords

**Chapter 5**

**Of Dresses and Swords**

Astrid meandered along the corridors a level below the grand entrance hall, marvelling at the impossibly high ceilings and intricately carved support columns. She had never seen anything like it. Stopping to look at one in particular she reached out and gently ran her hands over the carvings, lost in her thoughts.

"What are you doing?" a female voice asked from behind her.

Astrid snatched her hand back and whirled around to find herself facing a young woman. Her fair complexion setting off her thick, wavy copper coloured hair, she was shorter than herself and stouter but with pretty features that lit up when she suddenly smiled at her.

"My name's Kaia" she introduced herself, thrusting out her hand which Astrid took. "What were you doing?" She asked curiously.

"I'm Astrid; it's nice to meet you. And, um, I was just looking." she blushed and gestured at the pillar, feeling a bit foolish.

"Ohh, okaay. Your new here, aren't you? Are you heading to the markets?" Kaia asked, "I'm always down here looking at all the new things coming in, my ma says I should be doing needle craft and working on getting myself a husband instead of wasting my time and money on trinkets. But I can't help it, there are so many interesting things and husbands are boring." she sighed

Astrid laughed as the young women prattled on. "I am trying to find the markets actually, I find myself in need of some new clothes" and she gave a quick twirl to emphasize her need.

"Oh yes, I can see. I can show you the best places to get a new dress" Kaia enthused looping her arm through Astrid's and guiding her down the corridor. "I'm good friends with some of the stall owners and can promise you good prices for quality goods".

"Well I hope they're really good prices because I have very little money"

As they walked, they talked and by the time they passed through a set of large stone arches emerging in a huge cavern filled with hundreds of market stalls Astrid and Kaia had become fast friends.

They stood atop a small platform overlooking the market where the stalls stretched out for what seemed like a good of mile, their different coloured canvas coverings indicating what goods they sold. Hundreds of lanterns hung from the pillars and ceiling, casting a soft yellow glow over the whole place.

Everywhere crowds of people were bustling around amongst the stalls looking at wares, some here and there selling a variety of snacks to the ever moving mass.

Kaia led her around the markets, stopping here and there to look at gems and jewellery on one stall and gold and silver trinket boxes on another. She pointed out people she knew as they went and by the time they stopped in front of a stall spilling over with clothes Astrid knew she had met more people than she could ever possibly remember.

"This stall always has the best stuff if your willing to look for it, I always stop to see what I can find whenever I'm down here."

Kaia started sifting through the piles of clothes, tossing aside some immediately while holding others up against Astrid to consider before also throwing those aside.

While she was doing this Astrid started on another, sorting through all the shades of grey and brown, looking for something with at least a little more colour. Finding a dress in a nice forest green she held it up for Kaia to see.

"How about this one?"

"Mmm, no. I don't think so. That would look great on me though." She said, taking it from Astrid and draping it over her shoulder.

Astrid smiled and shook her head, wandering further around the stall.

"I see our lovely Kaia is back for more of my exquisite items" a woman said from amongst the piles of fabric.

Startled, Astrid shifted a mound aside and found a women sitting on a little wooden stall mending an item of clothing.

The women looked up and smiled at her. "Greta's the name" she said as way of an introduction.

"I'm Astrid, pleased to meet you" She said.

"Are you looking for something in particular or just looking at everything like Miss Kaia?" Greta asked with a wink.

"I am, I'm looking for a new dress, though I am rather short on money so….." She trailed off, looking around at the heaped clothing a little desperately.

"You know, I might have just what you need. Wait a minute." Greta commanded, disappearing into an assortment of fabric. Astrid watched items being tossed into the air as Greta delved into one particularly large pile. She was back all of a sudden, thrusting something at her. "Here. This is the one. Go try, go"

Astrid found herself being shoved into a change stall, where she stood in shock for a moment before shaking out the item given to her. Holding it up she could see it was a dress in a deep purple. The skirt was long and the bodice was slightly corseted, lacing up at the back. Inspecting it closer, Astrid could see it had fine silver embroidered patterns starting at the left shoulder and running partway down the front of the bodice. The curling patterns were repeated around the hem of the skirt and cuffs of the sleeves also.

She quickly stripped off her current dull brown wool dress and carefully pulled on the purple one. Once she had it on and done up, Astrid straightened it one last time before emerging from the change stall to go and stand in front of a large sheet of thin polished metal that was used as a mirror.

"You look fantastic!" Kaia gushed, coming around to look at her.

Looking at her reflection in the metal, Astrid gasped. "Are you daft?! I can't wear this".

Astrid turned slightly to see herself better, though it wasn't hard.

The dress fit perfectly; in fact it fit a little too well. The fitted bodice moulded to her breasts and slim torso, showing more cleavage than she would ever normally show and the skirt hugged her hips and bottom where it then dropped with a slight flare to pool at her feet.

The material was like a think jersey and coupled with the long sleeves it would at least be fairly warm.

Astrid considered herself in the mirror a moment longer, turning this way and that before, "Nope, I can't. It's practically indecent. I need something else".

"Course you don't, it's perfect on you" Greta encouraged. "I'll not sell you another thing if you don't take it. I'll even give you a good deal on it". she said with a crafty smile.

While Kaia laughed, Astrid sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know. It's not really me". She chewed on her lower lip while she thought it through.

"Fine, I guess I'll take it then. Though I'm getting the feeling I'm going to regret it."

"How about this, I will throw in this over coat for free" Greta offered, handing Astrid the item. "Cause I have a good feeling about you".

Astrid took the coat and pulled it on. It was in the same shade of purple, had capped sleeves trimmed in fur and was more like a waist coat. Its neck line was low, just covering her breasts in a heart shape and did up at the front with little silver hooks.

Feeling a little better Astrid paid Greta everything she had and waved her goodbyes as she was dragged off by Kaia in search of food.

It was late by the time Astrid and Kaia headed back, the corridors had grown quiet and the grand entrance hall was all but deserted. The guards were still stationed at the front doors but the lanterns had been dimmed, their small flickering flames casting long shadows.

Astrid gave Kaia a hug goodbye, promising to meet up soon before they went their separate ways.

Walking across the cold stone floor, her footsteps echoing slightly, Astrid had the feeling she was being watched. Stopping, she looked around and could have sworn she saw someone move in the shadows on the far side of the hall. Swallowing hard she turned and hurried back to her room, fighting the urge to run.

Arriving at her door she hurried inside and bolted it, then leaned back against the solid wood for a moment before chiding her self for being so silly.

Stripping off her new dress, Astrid climbed into her cold bed and fell into an uneasy sleep, plagued by dreams of a mysterious shadow with piercing eyes.

When Astrid woke the next morning it was to a cold and dreary day. Winter was definitely on its way. Deciding a farm wasn't the best place to wear her new dress she pulled on the old wool one, some boots and a rough, worn cloak, also given to her when she left the healing rooms.

She stopped by the kitchens to beg some breakfast from Bombur who insisted she sit at the hard wooden table to eat while he cooked around her, occasionally dropping more food on her plate. Before long she was stuffed full and laughingly had to fend off several more sausages.

Thanking the jolly rotund dwarf, Astrid left the kitchens and made her way down to the front doors and out into the light.

Astrid looked up at the over cast sky and wondered how long it would be before the rain started but she was so pleased to be out in the fresh air she wasn't entirely sure she cared. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself and started walking down the dirt road leading out to the farms.

Walking along, kicking small stones as she went, Astrid marvelled at how quiet and fresh the land around her was and once again she also noticed how small she felt in relation to the world around her. She followed the road as it wound through the countryside with fields of crops on the left and forests of tall, lush trees to the right. She walked for a good hour before she finally arrived at the house belonging to Vegard and his wife, Reidun.

She couldn't see anyone working in the fields so she walked up to the front door and knocked.

After a few moments the door was pulled open and with a cry of delight from the occupant Astrid was pulled into a tight hug. Reidun ushered her inside and Astrid found herself in a cosy little living room.

"How are you my dear? Are you being looked after? Oh, are they feeding you? You look thin, I'll get you some food" Reidun said in a rush starting to move towards the kitchen.

"No, no. That's ok, I'm fine." Astrid said laughing "Really I'm good. I've been given a room and made some friends who help me out. Everything's great"

"Are you sure dear? You're more than welcome to stay with us if you need want to"

"Oh I don't want to put you out in anyway. I just wanted to come and thank you for saving my life. I truly appreciate it".

"Nonsense deary, it was nothing more than what anyone else would have done" Reidun said, waving a hand in modesty. "Besides, it was my husband that did the rescuing not I"

"Is your husband here? I would very much like to thank him too"

"He's out in the fields over the far side I believe. He'll be there awhile yet, have some ale and fruit cake first" she told her, smiling cheerfully.

So Astrid stayed awhile, she had some fruit cake, declined the ale and chatted with the older woman.

Conscious that the day was escaping her, Astrid eventually thanked Reidun again and headed back outside to find the woman's husband in order to thank him also.

Remembering that she had been told he was on the far side of the barley fields, Astrid started pushing her way through the tall golden grain. After about 10 minutes she emerged onto some stubbly ground where the crops had been harvested.

She stood and turned in a circle looking for signs of life.

Heading towards her from the direction of the mountain she could see figures on horse back (or pony back to be more precise) kicking up dust as they went.

Not thinking anything of it she turned to look the other way but still couldn't see anyone, though she could see where someone, presumably Vegard, had been harvesting the barley. Several bundles were abandoned on the ground along with a sickle.

Astrid was getting a bad feeling, everything was too quiet and still bar the barley swaying slightly in the breeze.

Suddenly out of the corner if her eye she saw something move. Turning to look more closely she saw what she thought was a tail curl up and then drop back down amongst the swaying golden sea.

Unsure what to do and not knowing what it was she darted forward and picked up the sickle, looking widely about her in fear.

Now she really had a bad feeling about this.

Suddenly with a loud and aggressive snarl a large cat like creature leaped out of the barley at her, knocking her backwards. Growling and snarling it leaped at her and Astrid screamed louder than she had ever screamed before, scrambling backwards on her butt to avoid its razor like claws.

She lashed out at it with the sickle and caught it on its paw, shocking it only long enough for her to scramble to her feet. Backing away from it, several more came rushing out of the field at her but this time she saw in horror they were being ridden by terrifying creatures waving bloodied weapons and screeching at her.

One of the creatures jumped down, landing in front of her, and advanced on her with a disgusting grin on its ugly face. It slashed at her with its jagged sword and Astrid only just jumped back out of the way but the creature swung again and she was forced to drop to her knees to avoid it. Unrelenting, it bought its sword down and Astrid raised the sickle in defence, the force of metal on metal trembling down her arm. As the creature swung at her again she screamed and threw herself to one side, rolling and coming back up on her feet. This time she acted on instinct when the ugly creature swung its large sword at her, ducking under it she spun around and lashed out with the sickle as hard as she could as she came around.

Breathing heavy, she watched as the creature dropped to the ground in a twitching heap, its head half chopped of.

On the verge of tears and with desperation gripping her, Astrid backed away from the body as more of the creatures approached her. Their grins were gone and now they just looked angry and mean.

As two of them came at her she threw her arms up in a lame attempt to defend herself and closed her eyes, waiting for the weapons to land their blows and the pain to begin.

Instead, she heard the loud clangs of metal on metal, howls of pain and the grunts of men as they fought hard against this enemy.

Astrid lowered her arms and looked around in bewilderment at the commotion happening all about her to see there was a group of men from the mountain fighting the hideous creatures. An arrow whizzed passed her and she whirled around to see Kili ridding towards her firing arrow after arrow, not one missing its mark. Turning back to the fighting she could now also pick out Fili and Dwalin engaged in their own battles and from what she could see they were both winning.

She hesitated a moment, trying to decide what to do but the decision was taken from her when a creature twice her size came lumbering towards her swinging a spiked hammer bigger than her head. He had a scar running down through his left eye and his malformed mouth was all but frothing with rage.

Stumbling back when he swung the hammer, it narrowly missing her head by a mere few centimetres, Astrid tripped and fell hard on her butt, the sickle flying from her hand.

She stared up in terror and could do nothing but watch as the creature swung its weapon down on her. At the last moment possible a sharp, polished sword came out of nowhere to deflect the blow. Her rescuer slashed and lunged at his opponent, driving him back from her and then something strange happened.

The creature paused for a moment and looked at her strangely, his gaze moving back and forth from her, to her rescuer and back to her. And then a look came over the creature's face, like he had realised something.

Grinning maliciously, the creature sneered at her and then turned and ran, leaping atop the last remaining cat creature he escaped into the rugged mountain terrain, but not before Kili managed to land a last arrow in his shoulder as he went.

Astrid sat in the dirt, stunned and confused at what had just happened and stared up at the strong back of her rescuer, his dark hair hanging to just past his wide shoulders.

His sword still in hand, Thorin, son of Thrain and king under the mountain turned on her, his piercing eyes meeting hers.

"Take her back to the mountain" he commanded, the hard tone of his voice making Astrid flinch.


End file.
